finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rosa Joanna Farrell
20 (Interlude) 36 (The After Years) |affiliation=Baron |race=Humano |gender=Feminino |height=162 cm |weight=47 kg |laterality=Destro |ffiv type=playable |ffiv job=White Mage/Ranger |ffiv skill=White Magic, Aim, Pray |ffiv weapon=Arcos e varas |ffiv armor=Roupas, roupões, chapéus, braceletes |ivcci type=playable |ivcci job=White Mage/Ranger |ivcci skill=White Magic, Aim, Pray |ivcci weapon=Arcos e varas |ivcci armor=|Roupas, roupões, chapéus, braceletes |ivtay type=playable |ivtay job=White Mage/Ranger |ivtay skill=White Magic, Aim, Blessing |ivtay weapon=Arcos e varas |ivtay armor=Roupas, roupões, chapéus, braceletes |designer=Yoshitaka Amano |japaneseva=Yuko Kaida |englishva=Karen Strassman |gameplay=true |cinematic enemy page=Rosa (chefe) |other appearances=true |theatrhythm=true |ffrk=true |ffbe=true |dffoo=true |gallery=true }} Rosa Joanna Farrell é uma personagem jogável em Final Fantasy IV e em sua continuação, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Ela nasceu em Baron, e é uma especialista em Archer e White Mage. Rosa é amiga de infância de Cecil Harvey e Kain Highwind, e abriga sentimentos românticos por Cecil. Embora Cecil seja relutante em deixá-la correr perigo em primeiro lugar, ela fica ao seu lado. Perfil Aparência Rosa tem o cabelo louro denominado como meia updo com franja longa. Ela usa espaldadeiras sobre uma capa branca e dourada, um top branco sem mangas, com luvas longas decoradas e um grande cinto que prende um punhal em seu lado. Ela veste uma meia-calça branca, cintas de ouro. Ela se diz ser a mulher mais bonita do Baron. Em Final Fantasy IV: The Years After, Rosa usa um vestido branco de mangas compridas até o chão com pequenas espaldadeiras com chifres e um cinto de prata. Ela usa luvas sem dedos, sandálias cinza, e um rosa decorando e capa roxa. Seu cabelo ainda é denominado como um meia updo, mas é principalmente escondido por sua capa e ela agora tem franja mais longa emoldurando seu rosto. Personalidade Rosa é gentil e amável por natureza. Ela é forte no coração, disposta a seguir seu amado Cecil em situações perigosas e apoiá-lo apesar de suas inúmeras objeções. Ela também cuida dos outros membros do grupo, incentivando Rydia quando ela está assustada e perdoando Kain sem hesitação. Assim como Cecil, ela se vê profundamente preocupada com a agressão de Baron e quer ajudar a alertar os perigos para outras nações. Como Rainha do Baron, Rosa continua a ser um apoio constante para Cecil, enquanto como mãe, ela se preocupa com Ceodore quando ele se esforça para obter sua Prova de Cavalheirismo e tornar-se tão forte quanto seu pai. História ''Final Fantasy IV Rosa tornou-se uma Maga Branca porque sua mãe, Joanna, era uma Maga Branca, que lutou ao lado de seu pai, um Soldado-Dragão, e ela deseja lutar ao lado de seu amado Cecil como sua mãe fez com seu pai. Rosa é visto pela primeira vez em Baron, quando Cecil s encontra no castelo depois de sua missão em Mysidia antes que ele e Kain irem em sua missão para entregar um pacote para a aldeia da Névoa. Ela se preocupa e tenta incentivar Cecil, que tem dúvidas sobre o Rei de Baron. Ela responde a medos e dúvidas sobre seu atual caminho na vida, falando sobre a bondade que ela vê nele, que ele precisa seguir o seu coração, e, por último Cecil deseja sorte em sua missão no Vale da Névoa. Quando Cecil não volta, e depois de saber dos novos planos dos Asas Vermelhas, Rosa fica preocupada e começa a procurar por ele. As especificidades de sua viagem a partir de Baron para Kaipo permanecem desconhecidos, mas ela eventualmente pega a febre do Deserto, uma doença que só a Pérola de Areia pode curar, e cai na periferia de Kaipo. Um casal de idosos atende a Rosa durante a sua enfermidade, e quando Cecil e Rydia a visitam, eles prometem encontrar a pérola de areia para que eles possam curá-la. Depois de obter a pérola na Toca da Formiga-leão com Edward, eles retornam para Kaipo e a usam em Rosa, que se recupera. Rosa diz Cecil sobre o que aconteceu depois que ele deixou Baron, revelando como um homem chamado Golbez assumiu o controle dos Asas Vermelhas e procuram os Cristais restantes. Rosa oferece para ajudar a alcançar Fabul, onde seu povo mantém o Cristal do Ar certamente próximo alvo de Baron. Rosa, Cecil, Rydia, e Edward atravessam o Monte dos Duendes para chegar em Fabul, mas um bloco de gelo bloqueia seu caminho. Apenas uma Magia de Fogo pode derreter o gelo, e só Rydia, dotada de Black Magic, pode lançá-la, mas a queima de sua aldeia criou um bloqueio mental que a impede de lançar o feitiço. Rosa ajuda Rydia a superá-lo com o incentivo e um lembrete da enormidade de sua busca, e Rydia abre o caminho para Fabul. Mais acima na montanha, o grupo encontra um homem chamado Yang Fang Leiden, um Monge de Fabul. Eles ajudam-no a derrotar vários monstros de Golbez, e alertam sobre o perigo iminente a Fabul. Ao chegar em Fabul, o grupo fornece a notícia urgente das intenções do Baron ao Rei de Fabul. Ele aceita a ajuda do grupo e, pouco depois, o Baron invade Fabul. Durante a batalha, Rosa e Rydia assumem o cargo de alívio até que as forças invasoras empurram Cecil, Edward, e Yang até a Sala do Cristal. Kain chega em Fabul como servo de Golbez e derrota Cecil em batalha, mas ao ver Rosa pedindo para ele parar de matar seu ex-amigo. Na heEdward Chris von Muirsitação de Kain, Golbez entra na sala e derrota o resto do grupo. Ele sequestra Rosa e ordena Kain para tomar o Cristal do Ar. Golbez leva Rosa para a Torre de Zot e a mantém como uma prisioneira no topo. Posteriormente Kain oferece a Cecil a liberdade de Rosa em troca do Cristal da Terra. Cecil recupera o Cristal do Elfo Sombrio e luta vai até o topo da Torre de Zot, derrotando as Magus Sisters para chegar ao andar superior. Quando Cecil chega com o Cristal, Golbez o leva e nega entregar Rosa. Tellah o ataca e usa o Meteor nele, que tira o controle de Golbez sobre Kain e ajuda Cecil a libertar Rosa a tempo de salvá-la. Cecil e Rosa admitem seus sentimentos um pelo outro e compartilham um beijo, e Kain pede desculpas por ter os traído, Cecil e Rosa o perdoam e o convida para lutar ao lado deles contra Cecil. O grupo se move para sair da torre quando Barbariccia aparece. Depois de derrota-la, Barbariccia destrói a torre, e Rosa usa um Teleporte levando o grupo para fora da torre no quarto de Cecil em Baron. Com Golbez possuindo todas os quatro cristais, as preocupações do grupo de Cecil sobre o próximo passo no plano de Golbez. Kain revela a existência dos Cristais Sombrios, um conjunto semelhante aos cristais roubados de cada reino proeminente, escondido no Submundo. Kain explica que Golbez precisa de todos os oito cristais para abrir "o caminho para a Lua". Cecil decide ir proteger os cristais restantes, e Kain mostra a Chave de Magma. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Um ano depois, Cecil e Rosa enviar os Asas Vermelhas para voar sobre Damcyan para a celebração de reconstrução. Na celebração, um guarda entra e diz a Yang que alguns monges foram brutalmente atacados no Monte dos Duendes. Yang pretende sair, e Cecil e Rosa decide ir com ele. Assim que chegam ao cume do Monte, eles encontram dois monges feridos, e Rosa os cura. Logo depois, eles são atacados pelo Dad Bomb. Após derrotá-lo, eles partem para Fabul onde a esposa de Yang Sheila está prestes a dar à luz a Ursula. Yang pede Cecil para ser padrinho de Ursula, que aceita de bom grado. Quando Cecil e Rosa estam prestes a sair, eles acham Cid, Luca, Palom e Porom, que dizem a Cecil que há um enxame de monstros que saem da Caverna Selada. Quando eles estão prestes a decolar, Cecil diz a Yang para ficar com sua família. Cid percebe que Rosa parece pálida, e Cecil pede Yang para cuidar dela enquanto ele está fora. Após o incidente na Torre de Babil, ao voltarem a Baron, Rosa encontra-se na cama, e Cecil pergunta se ela está bem. Em Damcyan, Cecil revela Rosa está grávida. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''.]] .]] Dezessete anos depois, Rosa é a esposa de Cecil e mãe de Ceodore. Ela acompanha Cecil e Cid quando Baron é atacado. Depois de um debate, ela foge com Cid na Enterprise, relutantemente deixando Cecil sozinho para enfrentar a Garota Misteriosa e sua evocação. Rosa viaja para Damcyan onde o lado sombrio de Kain a sequestra, enquanto rouba o Cristal de Damcyan durante a Segunda batalha de Damcyan. Quando o verdadeiro Kain se transforma depois de derrotar seu lado sombrio, Rosa se junta ao grupo no confronto com a menina misteriosa e Cecil, sob encalço da menina misteriosa, no trono do Baron. Depois de uma briga, Odin, que também foi controlado, recupera seus sentidos. Rosa junta-se a Ceodore, Rydia, Golbez, e Edge para tirar a menina misteriosa e Golbez chama o Whale Lunar para persegui-la. No calabouço da cratera o grupo enfrenta um Cavaleiro Sombrio sósia de Cecil para chegar à menina misteriosa. Eles chegam ao Criador que os persegue através de várias batalhas antes de finalmente ser destruído pelo Meteor. Rosa é visto pela última vez em Baron, servindo como árbitro para um treino cronometrado entre Cecil e Ceodore em que não faz diferença quem sai vitorioso. Jogabilidade ''Final Fantasy IV Como uma maga, suas Estatísticas são ponderados em magia, mas apesar de que Rosa ter um ataque físico adequado devido à empunhar arcos, especialmente quando atacar inimigos voadores fraco para flechas. Habilidades Rosa pode lançar White Magic. Ela aprende todas as White Magic do jogo, embora algumas ela aprende a níveis diferentes de Porom. As outras duas habilidades são Aim e Pray. Aim permite Rosa carregar um ataque um pouco mais forte que nunca erra com o custo de execução mais lenta, e só é utilizável enquanto Rosa está equipado com um arco. Pray restaura uma pequena quantidade de HP para aliados se for bem sucedida, aproximadamente equivalente a um Cure. Na versão 3D, Pray tem uma maior chance de sucesso e restaura HP e MP, o curando com base em um percentual do HP máximo de cada membro do grupo e MP. Rosa também aprende magias branca em diferentes níveis. No Game Boy Advance e ''The Complete Collection, completando Julgamento Lunar de Rosa ela é recompensada com o White Ring, que atualiza Pray para Miracle. |vstyle="text-align:top"| |} Equipamentos Equipamentos de Rosa inclui a maioria dos equipamentos de mago, como túnicas leves, bonés, capuzes e robes. Seu arsenal inclui armas como cajados, arcos e flechas. Sidequests Na versão para Game Boy Advance de Final Fantasy IV, cada personagem tem seu própri Julgamento Lunar. O julgamento de Rosa se concentra no uso de suas habilidades de Magia Branca para curar os feridos, culminando em uma batalha com Lunar Asura. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- As habilidades Pray, Aim e White Magic retornam com os mesmos atributos de ''Final Fantasy IV. Ela se junta à equipe no nível 30 com todos os feitiços que ela iria aprender normalmente até esse ponto, incluindo Teleport, e aprende novos feitiços nos mesmos níveis como em Final Fantasy IV. Equipamentos ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rosa tem bastante HP, o mais alto dos personagens mago, e sua habilidade Aim e uma Força decente. Comparado com outros usuários de Magia Branca Porom e Leonora, Rosa tem o maior HP, Força e Defesa, mas inferior em MP e um pouco menor em Espírito do que Porom. Status Habilidades Rosa pode usar White Magic e tem o comando Blessing, que cura um pouco de HP e MP de todos do Grupo semelhante à Pray do DS. | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Equipamentos Chefe Rosa é enfrentada em ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years durante o Conto do Kain. É impossível acertar ela e o jogador pode apenas acertar Edward. Música Tema O tema de Rosa é chamado de "Theme of Love". É tocado em cenas entre ela e Cecil, e é utilizado para simbolizar o amor entre eles. Outras aparições ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Rosa aparece como um personagem jogável por DLC, baseada em sua aparência da versão DS. Ela é uma personagem de Suporte e Defesa. Status Habilidades Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:RosaPictlogica.png|Ilustração de Rosa. File:PFF Rosa.png|Sprite de Rosa. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Rosa é uma aliada e uma evocação Legend em ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Sua Habilidade EX é Aim. Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Aim - Rosa SSR.png|Aim (SSR). File:FFAB Berserk - Rosa SSR.png|Berserk (SSR). File:FFAB Hold - Rosa SSR.png|Hold (SSR). File:FFAB Summon Book - Rosa SSR.png|Summon Book (SSR). File:FFAB Aim - Rosa SSR+.png|Aim (SSR+). File:FFAB Berserk - Rosa SSR+.png|Berserk (SSR+). File:FFAB Hold - Rosa SSR+.png|Hold (SSR+). File:FFAB Summon Book - Rosa SSR+.png|Summon Book (SSR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:FFAB Aim - Rosa Legend SR.png|Aim (SR). File:FFAB Berserk - Rosa Legend SR.png|Berserk (SR). File:FFAB Aim - Rosa Legend SR+.png|Aim (SR+). File:FFAB Berserk - Rosa Legend SR+.png|Berserk (SR+). File:FFAB Aim - Rosa Legend SSR.png|Aim (SSR). File:FFAB Berserk - Rosa Legend SSR.png|Berserk (SSR). File:FFAB Hold - Rosa Legend SSR.png|Hold (SSR). File:FFAB Holy - Rosa Legend SSR.png|Holy (SSR). File:FFAB Aim - Rosa Legend SSR+.png|Aim (SSR+). File:FFAB Berserk - Rosa Legend SSR+.png|Berserk (SSR+). File:FFAB Hold - Rosa Legend SSR+.png|Hold (SSR+). File:FFAB Holy - Rosa Legend SSR+.png|Holy (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:FF4 Rosa R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. File:FF4 Rosa R+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). File:FF4 Rosa SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). File:FF4A Rosa R+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (4). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Rosa aparece em ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. File:FFRK Rosa.png|Sprite de Rosa em Final Fantasy Record Keeper. File:FFRK_Rosa_sprites.png|Sprites. File:FFRK_The_Burning_Blade!_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. File:FFRK_The_Burning_Blade!_Event.png|Banner global do evento. ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Trading Card Game File:Rosa TCG.png|Carta. File:Rosacard.png|Carta. File:Rosa sdcard.png|Carta. File:Rosa2 TCG.png|Carta. File:Rosa3 TCG.png|Carta. Final Fantasy Portal App Rosa aparece em cartas ''Triple Triad. File:FFPA 052a Rosa.png|No. 52 File:FFPA 060a Rosa.png|No. 60 Aparições fora da série ''Rise of Mana'' ''Heavenstrike Rivals File:HSR Rosa Farrell.png|Rosa Farrell File:HSR Queen Rosa of Baron.png|Rosa, Rainha de Baron. Outras mídias Jogos Usuários da comunidade ''Square Enix Members Virtual World podem deixar seus personagens parecidos com Rosa Farrell. Galeria ;Final Fantasy IV File:Rosa Amano.jpg|Arte feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Rosa The Complete.jpg|Arte por Yoshitaka Amano para o The Complete Collection. File:SD Rosa Original.PNG|Arte SD original de Rosa. File:KainRosaCecil.jpg|Arte feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Rosa-ffiv-chron.png|Rosa na abertura de Final Fantasy Chronicles. File:RosaCommercial.JPG|Rosa no comercial de Final Fantasy IV Advance. File:Rosa FMV.png|Rosa na abertura (PC). File:Rosa FF4 FMV.jpg|Rosa na abertura de Final Fantasy IV (DS/PSP). File:Rosa DS Sketch.png|Arte conceitual de Rosa feita por Akira Oguro (DS). File:Rosa DS Art.png|Arte conceitual de Rosa feita por Akira Oguro (DS). File:RosaDSRender.png|Render de Rosa no jogo (DS). File:Rosa.png|Cena de introdução de Rosa (PC). File:Rosa and Cecil IVDS.PNG|Rosa e Cecil no Castelo de Baron (DS/iOS). File:Rosa deser fever in kaipo.PNG|Rosa em Kaipo, com a febre do deserto (DS/iOS). File:Rosa joins the party ffiv ios.PNG|Rosa entra para o grupo (DS/iOS). File:Rosa Augment Learn ffiv ios.PNG|Retrato da Augment. File:FF4DSRydiaEdwardRosaPromo.jpeg|Arte promocional de Rydia, Edward e Rosa feita por Akira Oguro (DS). File:Rosa.jpg|Arte de Rosa na Nintendo Power feita por Katsuya Terada. File:FF4PSPBattle Rosa.png|Sprites de Batalha (PSP). File:Rosarender.png|Rosa na abertura (PSX). File:FFIVDS Rosa Level Up Pose.png|Pose ao passar de nível (DS). ;Final Fantasy IV: The After Years File:Rosa After 2.png|Arte feita por Akira Oguro. File:Ff4tay-illust03.jpg|Arte conceitual de Rosa com Cecil, Ceodore, o Homem Encapuzada e uma Maenad. File:FF4PSP Rosa Farrell CG Render.png|Render de Rosa no The After Years para o Final Fantasy IV: Complete Collection. File:TAY Novel Cover 1.png|Arte da novelização feita por Akira Oguro. File:RosaTAY-night.jpg|Rosa durante a abertura de Final Fantasy IV: Complete Collection. File:FF4PSP TAY Band Divine Heal.png|Rosa e Ceodore usando Divine Heal (PSP). File:TAY IOS Rosa.png|Rosa (iOS). File:RosaTAYBattle.png|Sprites de Rosa (Wii). Etimologia O nome do meio de Rosa só é revelado na novelização do jogo.http://www.square-enix.co.jp/magazine/gamebooks/ff4/ De acordo com a novela, Rosa leva o nome de sua mãe, Joanna Farrell. Rosa tornar-se uma rainha com esse nome pode ser também uma homenagem indireta a Rainha Jayne, já que ambos Joanna e Jayne são derivações alternativas do mesmo nome hebraico; Inglês Ja(y)ne que é diretamente derivada de "Jo(h)anna. Trivialidades * No Japão, em comerciais de TV de Final Fantasy IV para o Game Boy Advance inclui um modelo de Rosa vestida como como a arte conceitual por Yoshitaka Amano. * O vídeo de abertura para o remake do Nintendo DS de Final Fantasy IV descreve Rosa com uma espada em seu cinto e empunhando uma para a batalha, apesar do fato de que ela não usá-las. * Em screenshots de pré-lançamento para o The Complete Collection, Rosa tem um retrato no Menu diferente. * Sobre o curso de Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife terá encontro no Gold Saucer. Um segmento deste encontro envolve Cloud e o outro personagem atuando em uma peça na qual Cloud desempenha um valente cavaleiro chamado Albert e sua companheira desempenha um princesa raptada chamada Rosa. Rosa e Albert derrotam o antagonista, o Rei Dragão do mal, através do "poder do amor" entre eles. * Em uma pesquisa de Personagem favorito conduzida pela Square Enix em 2007, Rosa classificou em 5º de todos os personagens principais. Para efeito de comparação, Cecil ficou em primeiro lugar, Kain em segundo, Rydia em terceiro, e Cid em quarto. * Rosa é notável por ser o primeiro interesse amoroso na série e a primeira mulher White Mage, um traço que outras mulheres como Garnet de Final Fantasy IX, e Yuna de Final Fantasy X seguido. * Imagens no manual de instruções do Final Fantasy Origins atribuir o nome de Rosa para o White Mage do original Final Fantasy. * Mesmo com Rosa sendo casada com Cecil, ela não parece ter o sobrenome Harvey. Referências en:Rosa Joanna Farrell de:Rosa Joanna Farrell fr:Rosa Joanna Farrell it:Rosa Joanna Farrell ru:Роза Джоанна Фаррелл Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IV Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Categoria:White Mages